The invention relates to a wall mounted mixing valve consisting of individual structural elements which are covered by a housing including at least one mixing valve assembly and one shut off element and cold and hot water inlets and a mixing water discharge outlet. The water inlets are designed in the form of connecting pieces or couplings for direct connection with the pipe ends of the water supply lines and at least one of the water inlet couplings is adjustable with respect to each other. The water inlet couplings are connected by means of a bendable pipe bridge.